Cinderheart's Diary
by GrayxSilver
Summary: THis takes place after The Last Hope. Cinderheart is trying to find out who she is and why Lionblaze loves her. Journey with her to uncover the truth about her life. CANCELLED! Sorry! I'll leave it up a little longer, though!
1. Entry Number One

Journal Entry One

I just don't know who I am anymore! I don't know if I am a medicine cat or a warrior. Does Lionblaze love me as a warrior or a medicine cat? How can I tell? He's so handsome! I get so nervous around him! I have no idea how the heck I'll be able to ask him! I wish I was never born! I wish I would have just stayed dead! Why do I have to be who I am?

Day One

I have so many questions for Lionblaze. Wait a minute… Where is he? "Hey, Jayfeather!" I call. Jayfeather peeked out of his den to look at me. "What is it?" "Have you seen Lionblaze anywhere?" "Can't say that I have." Jayfeather goes back into his den to continue what he was doing. He obviously doesn't care about my situation. I start searching near the lake. "Hey Lionblaze!" I try to call for him. "Where are you?" I keep on searching. I walk closer to the shore. The waves lapped softly against my fur. I let the water cool me down. "Beautiful day isn't it." Lionblaze pads over to me and sits beside me. He caught me off guard. "Uh… Hi Lionblaze." Lionblaze has a soft smile on his face. Oh I love the way he looks at me. Those beautiful green eyes, that tender smile… I shudder.

"Um...Lionblaze? I've been wanting to talk to you…" I start. "Yes?" Lionblaze murmurs. Suddenly, my thoughts overwhelm me. What will he think? Will I look stupid? Will he still love me? "Um…never mind…" Lionblaze has a look of concern in his eyes. His gaze burns deep into my eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes." I just stayed there with him. At that moment, that was all I wanted. To be able to curl up with him and watch the tide slowly lap against the shore. But I knew I must do it. I must tell him eventually.

**Do you like it? I worked really hard on it so please don't give any bad reviews. Thanks for your support! R&R!**


	2. Entry Number Two

Journal Entry Two

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I still didn't tell him. How am I supposed to do it when I'm always overwhelmed by his handsomeness or warmth? I just can't! It's impossible! Ok…I swear I'm going to tell him today. I just have to know! I'm going to meet him by the lake and hopefully, I can play it off me luck!

Day Two

I swear, if I had to, I would jump off a cliff just to ask him this question. Nothing in the world means more to me than him. If I could just get those words out of my throat as easily as he could fight… Oh come on…Control yourself! You're daydreaming again! Alright! I think I'm ready. Last night, Lionblaze told me to meet him by the lake at the spot where we were last time… So now I had to get going. I padded towards the exit of the camp and stumbled upon Graystripe, who was playing with his new kits. I guess I got a little jealous… What? I couldn't help it! I want that to be Lionblaze and our kits someday… Anyway, back to business!

I came up to the shore and noticed Lionblaze practicing his fighting moves. I stopped behind two big leaves to stare at him. His muscles were bulging out from under his fur. I shivered. I think he may have heard me while I was swooning, because he laughed and padded up to me. "What are you doing there?" he asked me. "Um...I'm just…uh…collecting herbs for Jayfeather!" I think I played that off okay… "Yeah…" Lionblaze winked. He knows I like him. I can tell. "So…What was that thing you wanted to ask me yesterday?" "Um…" I was at a loss for words. "Well, do you love me?"

Lionblaze laughed. "Of course I do!" "No, that's not what I meant. I meant…um…Why do you love me?" "Well…you're very beautiful. Um…You are very talented. And…I really think you are a fantastic cat…" Lionblaze stumbled nervously. Wow! I didn't think Lionblaze _EVER_ got nervous! "I love you." I murmured. "I love you, too." He rubbed his head along my jaw. I started to purr. "Just then, I realized with a jolt, that I hadn't even asked him the right question! DARN IT! How am I going to ask him now?

**As you all know, I want this to last a long time, so could you guys help me with ideas for how I can get more chapters without her asking him the question? Thank you guys! R&R!**


	3. Entry Number Three

**Thank you honeyfur of riverclan for reminding me that Lionblaze has amber eyes!**

Journal Entry Three

I can't believe it! He actually loves me! EEEEK! I'm so happy I could almost forget about my question for him! No, I'm not that happy. Well, now it is night and I'm having trouble going to sleep so I decided I should write in this. All I can think about is Lionblaze! Oh! His sweet, amber eyes…His hot, muscular body…He is so SEXY! I just can't control myself!

Day (Night) 3

Tonight, I am restless. I would go out and walk with Lionblaze, but I'm just too weak for it right now. Why can't I go to sleep? "Why can't you just keep still?" Dustpelt muttered. He was still really depressed because he had just lost his mate, Ferncloud. "I'm sorry." I shift to the other side. I looked at Graystripe who was snoring as loudly as a pig. It took a while for sleep to come over me, but it eventually found me. I let my muscles relax and let my dreams flood my vision.

At first, it was as if I was standing on a Thunderpath. But not a Thunderpath I could remember…but I had this weird feeling that I had been here before… Suddenly, a monster came rolling along. I tried to run, but I was stuck! I started to panic. Then I remembered. It was just a dream. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. The monster just sped up. I braced myself for the blow, and in seconds, I could feel this excruciating pain. It was so realistic! Almost like a…a memory! That's it! I looked down and I saw that the monster had crushed my leg!

Then, my vision blurred. Suddenly, I was standing in a shaded area by these large rocks. Sunning rocks! I saw myself nurturing a weak, silver cat. A darker gray cat was standing worriedly beside me. That's Graystripe! And that she-cat must be Silverstream! It was all so confusing. All I remember seeing was Silverstream giving birth, Cinderpelt-or me-standing there, disappointed, and Graystripe sobbing. This was Silverstream's death. I noticed the grim look on Tigerclaw's face.

Once again, I couldn't see. A thick mist curled around me, and soon cleared and I saw myself lying on the seashore with Lionblaze. Oh, how I longed to re-live that moment. Sitting under the sun, by the lake, with my one and only true love. I remembered me and him sprinting through the forest, under the stars. Oh, how I miss those days. Those were much simpler and happier times. With a jolt, I woke up. "Phew!" I sighed with relief. I could remember my dream vividly. T was so clear to me. The only happy memories I had were of me being a warrior. And the only sad memories I had were of me being a medicine cat! Could this be a sign? Was Cinderpelt really meant to be a warrior?

**Thanks again for your support! ****I really look forward to typing the next chapter. One of my favorite parts of writing this fanfiction is that I get to bring back memories of the original series and of Cinderheart's past life. It is a truly beautiful thing. Thank you again! R&R!**


	4. Entry Number Four

Journal Entry Four

I should have told him while I had the chance. Now he's gone and he may never come back. Well, atleast I know he loves me. If he dies, I will never forgive myself. I sent him into battle, I should die, too. Hopefully, he lives. I know, the chance is extremely unlikely, but there is still hope. I know that if our love is strong enough, he will pull through. The power of the stars can't protect him now.

1 Day Earlier

I can't help wondering if the dream I had last night meant something. Jayfeather told me it was just a dream, but Lionblaze and I say otherwise. When I asked Lionblaze, he told me that I was right. He truly believes that I was meant to be a warrior. But the only problem is, I still don't know if that is who I am. Have StarClan forgotten me? No, that's nonsense. I know for a fact that the events in my last life were an accident...But some others have their doubts…

But ever since the Tribe of Rushing Water was possessed, I don't think this life will be any better. When we got the news, we thought it was just the Dark Forest messing with us again, but we soon saw otherwise. The emptiness in the atmosphere just wasn't the same. We realized soon, that they were being controlled by something much eviler. Jayfeather then went to the Moonpool for some help and StarClan gave him a prophecy.

They said, "There is a replacement. The fourth is dead so must come a fifth. Ivypool. Choose her. We shall not hide it from you. We know it for certain. But remember, for this battle, the power of the stars shall not help you." They never said anything about a new evil. Maybe they don't know what it is! Or maybe, they are just trying to hide it from us…Does StarClan have secrets that we don't know? Should we even know them?

Anyway, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Ivypool, and Dovewing were sent out to the Tribe of Rushing Water. They brought with them one cat from any of the clans. Lionblaze brought Graystripe, Jayfeather brought Mothwing, Dovewing brought Tigerheart, and Ivypool brought Bumblestripe. They all went to the mountains without me. We told them it wasn't enough, but StarClan told us we didn't need more. I just hope they will be okay. StarClan told us that this would be a battle unlike any other. They also told us that only 5 could survive. I am scared out of my wits. Wish me luck!

**The next few chapters will be intense and set in Lionblaze's point of view. But we will still have Cinderheart's journal entries so we can fill you in on what is happening in the clan and what she feels. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	5. Entry Number Five

Journal Entry Five

I don't know what I can do anymore. I hear those love stories all the time, when the girl lives happily ever after with the boy, but it isn't like that here. Life as a warrior isn't always happy ever after. Now, I feel as if I am being tested. Maybe something is trying to get me to realize how much I really love Lionblaze. Well, I can surely say that I can't live without him. He is my life.

On the journey…

Tigerheart tripped on a rock that was jabbing out of the ground. "Are you okay?" Dovewing asked him, sounding worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tigerheart may have been fine on the outside, but he didn't feel like that on the inside. He had something on his mind that he was scared to say aloud. You know what; why don't I just tell you myself. He wants to have kits. There, I said it. If only Tigerheart could find the words to say it…

Bumblestripe tried to keep his distance from Dovewing. He was afraid he would get carried away, again. He just couldn't get over the fact that Dovewing had left him. He had loved her! He didn't know how he could live without her! He had a score to settle with Tigerheart, and it wasn't going to be pretty…

"Hey, Jayfeather, why did you choose me to come with you?" Mothwing asked. "Because you don't have a strong belief in StarClan." Jayfeather muttered, as he kept his sightless eyes fixed on the path in front of him. "Well, why couldn't you have chosen someone that could help you more?" A sly smile crept onto Jayfeather's face. "Well, Mothwing, that would take all the fun out of it." He winked at her and she blushed. (Well, she's a cat, but you know what I mean.)

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time. I've been working on other stuff… Thank you for all of your patience! BTW I am sprinkling a little JayxMoth into here, and I'm creating a new couple, also. Drum roll please! BumblexIvy! Hooray! I hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	6. Entry Number Six

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! I have been SUPER busy… It feels like it's been a year even though it's only been a few months! Well, hopefully I can re-adjust to the storyline again! I hope you enjoy!**

Journal Entry 6

I'm tired of this anxiety! It's been a week and we haven't gotten a single sign from StarClan! Right now, I'm beginning to doubt that the Tribe of Rushing Water is possessed by something new. Maybe this evil is something we have already faced! We might have defeated it once, so we might defeat again! Then again, they surely would have gotten stronger…Oh, I dread the moment when the battle starts!

Day Two of the Journey…

Lionblaze didn't try to keep up with the rest of the group. He lagged behind and thought about Cinderheart. Graystripe couldn't help but notice this, so he backed up to talk with him. "What's wrong, bud?" Lionblaze sighed. "It's Cinderheart. I shouldn't have left her right when she needed me." Graystripe tilted his head. "You know, StarClan SPECIFICALLY asked you to come." Lionblaze hung his head. "I know…But I still don't feel comfortable leaving her right when she's questioning her identity!" Graystripe smiled sympathetically. "Remember this. You can't decide someone else's destiny. Cinderheart will be whatever her destiny proves to be."

Mothwing watched Jayfeather closely. She studied his movements and tried to figure out how he could navigate through the mountains even though he was blind. The fact was, Jayfeather used to live here. Well, not Jayfeather, Jay's Wing. Only Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather knew of their previous incarnations. Anyway, Jayfeather knew the mountains by heart. Mothwing was mesmerized by the some-what hypnotic sway of his hips. "Hello? Mothwing?" Ivypool nudged Mothwing out of her trance. "Wha…?" Ivypool giggled when she noticed what Mothwing had been staring at. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." Ivypool winked at Mothwing and she sighed with relief.

Bumblestripe growled as he watched Tigerheart flirt with Dovewing. She was laughing at Tigerheart because of some joke he must have said. Suddenly, Tigerheart became nervous. Dovewing had never seen him so nervous, so she got worried. "Tigerheart, what's wrong?" He shuffled uneasily. "I don't think I'm ready to say this. Last time you mentioned it, I wasn't ready, but I think now…" Dovewing cut him off with a lick on the cheek. If Tigerheart weren't a cat, his face would be as red as a tomato. "How many do you want?" Dovewing whispered seductively. The manly tom-cat just shrugged and grinned. "As much as you want."

**I have to admit, it was a lot of fun doing this chapter. I'm so glad I finally got to update it! I know it isn't the most popular story, but I'm not going to give up on it! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
